Radke Love Song
by MercuryBlaze
Summary: Ronnie radke meets the love of his life. How will it pan out with him going on Warped tour soon?
1. Chapter 1

[I'm just gonna test an idea out with this story, it may not be long, but then again it just might be. Its about Falling in Reverse's lead singer Ronnie Radke and one of my characters. And yes of course it's a love story, if you don't like it go on somewhere, cuz I don't want your negativity to mess up my page. Leave me feedback on what you think if I should add more to it or not]

Avian has known Ronnie for years, before he even become famous, but once he hit it big it was like she'd lost her best friend to the fame and fortune. Which of course she was upset with since she started to crush on him, she let it go, but one night she got a phone call it was from him she didn't answer it. She later learned that he was in prison for being at the wrong place at the wrong time, so of course she started calling him to keep him company because his band left him out to dry it was like he didn't have any friends left, after about a year she started paying him visits, he made her heart feel like it skipped a couple beats, every time she payed him a visit she would feel the butterflies fluttering around. Should she tell him how she feels? Would he feel the same way

It was a Tuesday afternoon and she made her way to the High Desert state prison and checked in with the guard that she was there to visit him, she waited for the guard to bring her back, when she saw his face on the other side of the glass, she again went speechless she picked up the phone as he did "Hey" she smiled at him "I gotta tell you something Avi" "What?" she asked "The guard told me I have little less than a month left in this place and I'm out of here." "Well can I tell you something, if you promise not to flip out?" "Sure, go ahead, your like my best friend, I won't get mad at you." "Ever since we were kids, I've kind of had this teeny crush on you and this past year I think its grown." "I have been feeling the same way about you, but I didn't know how you'd react to dating a guy with tattoos eyeliner and skinny jeans." he laughed "Well you've seen some of the guy's I've dated, I kind of like the one's that society looks down on" she joked "Well when I get out of here, wanna go catch a movie sometime?" "That'll be great, I'll be looking forward to it"

**A year later**

Ronnie had started a new band Falling in Reverse they were practicing in our garage I loved it. It always pisses the neighbors off which I loved they would always call and complain telling me to tell them to turn the music down, I would text Ronnie saying crank it up. I heard them turn the amps off and everything, I went down to check on them I opened the back door to spy on them for a second before actually going down there. "Babe!" Ronnie yelled as he saw me peaking out the door, he ran up the steps and opened the door wider so he could pick me up. "Are y'all done for the night?" I asked as he tried to kiss me. "I think we're done for the night." he sat me back down on my feet "That new stuff is sounding good." "Thanks we know it does" Jacky laughed as Ronnie grabbed my hand and pulled me down the steps he sat down and pulled me to his lap

" I can't wait til you guys go on tour." "You sure about that? You sure you won't get jealous of those girls trying to get at me?" "Nah, I'll just beat they ass in." I leaned back on Ronnie as they laughed. "You won't hurt a fly, baby" "Don't bet on that" I told him, as the others loaded up their equipment to leave. "Catch you later Ronnie" Jacky said as he walked out, "You wanna know something I wish?" he asked when they were all gone. "Whats that?" I told him turning around to straddle his lap "I want you to sing some on our album, you know all the stuff, the guys love your voice." "That won't happen, it's not Falling in Reverse with a girl singing, maybe some shows but I won't be on the album, sorry" He leaned up and bit my neck, like he was a vampire. "You sure about that 'Not being a Vampire thing? Just be glad I like to be bit." "I'm sure I'm not a vampire, I wrote a song about it" he picked me up "let's go back inside, it's starting to get cold out" he said

I sat down on the couch and started playing some Deuce and Jeffree star, Ronnie would always laugh at me because I would try to rap Jeffree's part. "You amaze me you know that right?" "You tell me all the time, so I know" I smiled he sat back down beside me, I was singing along

_'Pink swag, glitter gun, high heels - here I come!_

_Makeup on, in the club, fucked your mom just for fun_

_I'm so wet, make you wild, make you wanna pull it out… oh wow!_

_On my knees, can't breathe, suck it down_

_I want to smear it all around_

_Cum queen, bitch I wear the crown_

_Stuff me up baby make me drown_

_Barebackin' its a touch down!_

_Smackin' fags is what I do, you wanna be me? HA what's new!_

_Spit or lube? you better choose! bitch what's a condom? no excuse_

_My vagina is a petting zoo, only let in 10 inch dudes_

_Just got raped by Drake… baby why'd you fucked up my hair do?"_

"So... you only let in 10 in. dudes?" "Oh yeah." I straddled his lap, I kissed down his neck. "Where do I fall?" "Your over 10 baby." I laughed his arms snaked around my, I tugged at his shirt, and he pulled it off, I kissed him on his lips while his arms snaked around me, they managed to slip into the back of my pants. "Baby, lets go to the bedroom" "Sure, lets go." he said picking me up and carrying me, he put me down on the bed and he bit my neck, I let out a moan, god I loved when he did that, he just knew how to work it, I mean this was like a once a week thing, and he surprised me every time.

I woke up a couple hours later and he was messing around with an acoustic guitar, I heard him getting frustrated when he didn't get something right, I slipped a shirt on, and walked into the living room, "You don't need the drums, or the electric guitar, your amazing just like this baby. People would buy this stuff, I'm telling you." "Well tell that to Epitaph" "I will if you want me too." I said fixing me a coke, and lighting me a cigarette, I grabbed a can for an ashtray. "Don't do that, if they want me to play my acoustics, they will, just leave it at that" "You know I can't leave that alone, but what day does your tour start, I gotta start packing." "Well before we go on the tour, we need to go my L.A for Kat to give you a tattoo, I won't let no one but her crew touch me or you." I took a drag off my cigarette and put it out, "Well I have got to get some more sleep, I feel like I can barely function. You comin?" "I'll be there before you wake up, is that a deal?" "Yeah sounds like a deal." I smiled back at him


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up around noon, Ronnie had his arms around me, I slid out of his arms to start to pack a trip to L.A meant I might get to spend some time on the beach, I wished Ronnie and I could just take a couple weeks off before his tour it's like all he has time for is the band, which I couldn't hate on them their on top of the world right now. I heard Ronnie stirring around in the bedroom. "You awake Av?" "Yeah I'm in here, I wanted to get some stuff together for our trip to L.A." "Oh, I gotta call my and get our flights in order for that. Where's my phone?" he asked me "Its in here, hang on and I'll bring it to you." I took it in the bedroom and laid it down on the nightstand "Are you not gonna touch me?" he asked laughing "Well I was kind of in the middle of something, and I wanna get back to it before I forget how I was doing it." I laughed "Alright, well when you get done, come back in here, I want to go through your drawings and help you pick out your new tattoo." "I'm gonna look like you before I'm done aren't I?" "Kind of." he smiled

I finished packing the bag I was packing and went in the bedroom, I pulled my sketch book out of its little hiding spot, I wouldn't let anyone see my drawings, I've been with Ronnie for like a year and a couple month's and he has only seen one or two of my stuff, I threw the book on the bed and laid down beside him, he started flipping through the pages, I could tell he was amazed, I didn't think they were that great, that's why no one ever saw them. He turned to a page that had an acoustic guitar with and electric guitar with the necks crossed with angel wings coming off of them. "When did you draw this, it's gorgeous?" "Not long after my dad passed away, those are the guitars he'd always play when he felt up to playing, after his bad wreck in 2001 he hardly played so I cherished every time he picked either of them up." "I like how you have ' Daddy's Girl' at the bottom, why don't you ever show your work off, these are amazing." "Even though you like them, I always see something that's off and it makes me hate the final result. Its weird I know but I can always find something that's off, like a line not being as straight as it should be, or one of the persons eye's bigger than the other." "Well then, I think this is the one you need to get, and your shoulder blades are taken and the visible spots on your legs are taken, so either on your ribs which will hurt like a bitch, or your stomach." I thought for a second "My ribs, and I'll take it like a man." I laughed getting up "Oh really?" he grabbed my arm and pulled me back to the bed.

In a matter of seconds he had me pinned, "Come on now that's not fair." "Oh yes it is." he laughed he leaned down to kiss my neck, which ended up him biting my neck, I heard a knock at the door with his teeth still clenched on my neck "Who's that?" he finally pulled away "I don't know, go see." "What if its a murderer?" I laughed wiping all his spit off my neck, I looked out the window, I could spot that pink hair a mile away and know who it is, "We're good, it's just Jeffree." I laughed going to open the door for him. "What's up bitches?" he said laughing "Av, why is your neck all red? Wait, were you two just fucking, you know you can tell me these things." "No the fucker bit me thinking he was some kind of vampire." "Jeff!" Ronnie called "What's up man?" "Not shit, just tryin to find something to do for a week or so." I looked at Ronnie and he gave me the 'Go ahead' face "Come to L.A with us, going to have Kat tattoo us and hopefully get a few days at the beach." "You serious?" "Yeah, Ron doesn't want anyone but Kat to do my tattoos from this point on, and he want's something new too." "What are you getting?" Jeff asked me "Baby show him the picture." he went to the bedroom "Can you believe she drew that?" "That's awesome, like where did you learn to draw like that?" "It ran in my family, we were all good at something and me, its guitar and drawing." "You didn't tell me she played guitar too." "She doesn't play much, but when she does, she always blows me away." they were talking like I wasn't even in the room anymore. "So when are you going to L.A.?" He asked "Hopefully by the end of the week, will you be ready?" I asked "Bitch I'm ready now."

**That following Friday**

We arrived at the airport, and checked our bags I got a text from Ronnie

_Don't worry baby, he won't be staying in the same hotel room as us, we will still be able to practice making babies no problem._ When I read the 'practice making babies' about died _You always know how to make me laugh, I love you baby._ We all boarded it was me Ron, and Jeffree in first class, and of course people were taking pictures, I'd grown used to it, Ron put his arm around me I kissed him once on his lips "You two don't have too much fun with out me but I'm taking a nap." I yawned. "I'll wake you up when we land."

It felt like as soon as I shut my eye's we were landing in LAX. He shoved me gently "I'm up, I'm up" I laughed he grabbed my hand as he wanted to make a B line for the exit. Jeffree was just staying to himself, he was probably tweeting or posting embarrassing pictures of me sleeping of me on instagram.

We had got of the plane and waited for our bags to come around, the valet brought out rental around and we loaded it down, Ronnie was in LA the most so he chose to drive us to our hotel, Jeff got him a suite and we had a suite to our self, which was kind of nice. I was bring my bags in "How many days are we going to get to enjoy this?" I asked him "Baby, were going to be here for 2 weeks." I was shocked when he said that I only expected to be here for like 3 days. "Really baby? You mean that?' "Yeah, since were about to do Warped, I figured we should have some time to ourselves, even though Jeffree came with us, he'll be off doing his own thing, I know him he won't be shoved up our asses the entire time." "Well I'm about to call him to see if he want's to go to the beach with me, because I know your not that kind." "Okay I'll just plan the week out for us and you can come back and tell me what I did wrong."

I slipped my bathing suit on, and one of my highest pairs of heels, Ron took one look at me in them and said "I don't see how you haven't broken an ankle in them." " I'm just good like that, now give me a kiss, Jeffree's out there." he kissed me and I made my way out the door, Jeff was in his own rental, some fancy car he probably didn't even know the name of "Take a picture with me." I smiled as he drove out of the hotel's parking lot "Right now? Let me put the top down first." he smiled. He put the top down and cranked the music up, I snapped a quick picture and sent it to Instagram. I loved that app for my phone I used it as much as I used to use facebook. The beach was crowded for 4 in the afternoon, I grabbed our cooler and towels and walked down to find a spot to lay out.

"Av, you've been quiet, is there something on you mind?" "No not really, its just I feel like me and Ronnie don't have that much in common any more." "Why do you feel like that?" "I don't want to blame the band, but he was my Ronnie first." "I know what your going to say after I ask this but, is your sex life still good?" I about choked on my water. "Yeah, it's amazing, we have sex like monkey's almost every night or when we get the chance too." "Well that's good, at least your still getting something out of it." I noticed there was a group of guys that wouldn't quit yelling and whistling our way. I got fed up with it, I could tell he was too. "Hey Douche bag, wanna take a picture it'll last longer." "Why don't you come over here so we can take a picture together?" pathetic, I was about to stoop to there level, but it was going to be worth it. "You don't want me to come over there, I'm taken and my boyfriend can whoop every one of you guys." the guys were drunk why did I start this "Oh is your boyfriend that pink haired freak sitting next to you?" I grabbed my phone and texted Ronnie _Beach now mother fucker._ "Excuse me, no one calls my friend a pink haired freak." "Really what'cha gonna go about it." "I would like to knock your teeth down your throat." I told the one that was instigating everything "But it's not right to hit a little cowardly girl." "What's goin on here?" the guys face went ghost white pale as he saw Ronnie walking up. "Those idiots are trying to make a pass at me and one of them called Jeffree a pink haired freak."

"I love how you called me "Motherfucker" in that text message you sent me." Ronnie laughed as he sat down by me and Jeffree. "Well you know that's how I roll." I smiled leaning forward to kiss him. "You guys are so Ka-utee together." I kind of blushed at his comment. Ronnie pulled me over to him "She's my baby, I can say I would do anything for her." "Ah, Baby, I love you." "Love you too." We sat around for a couple hours waiting on the sun to set, I was so sleepy, I just wanted to curl up in a ball and go to sleep. I zoned in and out of the boy's conversation listening in on the waves, I felt Ronnie trying to lift me up, I guess he was ready to leave "I can walk." I told him almost in a whisper, "No, baby let me carry you I don't want you to fall going up the stairs." I put my arms around his neck and rested my head on his chest, I didn't even hear Jeff's voice anymore, I heard the door shut and the motor start up, I couldn't wait to collapse into the bed, tomorrow tattoos I couldn't wait.

We got back to the hotel, and I felt like I could have passed out as soon as I hit the blankets, "You want me to pull the covers around you?" "Well your gonna have that fan on." with me saying that he pulled them up around me. "I love you baby." he said kissing my forehead.

**The next day..**

I woke up at around like 10, I needed to shower like something terrible I felt like I stunk, Ronnie was passed out still, the warm water felt good on my skin, I didn't want to get out, but I had to get ready. I turned the water off and started to blow dry my hair, I was just gonna blow dry it straight and do something to it later. I started to do my make up, I wanted something simple but not dull. I just did it like I would normally do mine or Ronnie's just eyeliner out to a point on my top and bottom lid. I found my bathing suit top and a pair of booty shorts, I found a pair of heels that went with my bathing suit top, I lit a cigarette and waited on Ronnie to wake up


	3. Chapter 3

My phone started ringing I went out side to answer it, it was Jeffree. "Hey" I said kneeling down on the curb. "Hey, what time you guys going to get those tattoos?" he asked me "I don't know for sure, some time in the next couple hours, I'm already ready, I'm letting Ronnie sleep a little bit longer." "Well when you start to head that way call me or something and let me know." "Alright I will." he hung up on me, I put my cigarette out and looked in the bedroom, Ronnie was up, probably going to the bathroom "I'm going to get breakfast, you want something baby?" I called to him "Yeah, there's a Mcdonald's or something just around the corner and I'm in the mood for some fucking pancakes." I laughed "Alright, I'll be right back." I made my way to McDonald's I was only going thru the drive thru, I pulled up to the speaker "Thank you for choosing McDonald's can I take your order please?" "Alright I know I need a chicken biscuit A sausage biscuit two side orders of bacon two orders of pancakes, two hash browns and two large orange juices." I heard her let out a little laugh, "Pull to the first window please." what the crap she didn't tell me my total, oh well. "Hey how are you" the person asked trying to be friendly, "Good." I smiled as she slid my card, "Pull to the second window please" I kept my window rolled down as they began to hand my food out. "Have a good day" the worker told me "You too." I rolled my window off and sped off

Ronnie was already ready when I got back, I sat the two bags of food and the drinks on the counter, and put a straw in his orange juice and took it to him, he got up "Damn baby, me and you combined won't finish all this." he laughed "I couldn't decide on what to get, so I basically got one of everything, plus your pancakes." I laughed taking a sip of my juice "Well it won't go to waste," he smiled as he started going thru the food, "Here's me a stack of pancakes, a sausage biscuit and a hash brown. You can have the rest" he smiled going to sit down at the little table "I'll try, I am kind of hungry." I smiled grabbing the rest of the food. I started to munch on my bacon, Ronnie stole a piece of bacon. "That's mine." I laughed we made our way to High Voltage, I pushed my sunglasses up on my forehead, I just loved the fact that the building was pink. Kat had tattooed me before, it'd just been awhile, "Hey how can I help you today?" "She has an appointment with Kat." Ronnie spoke up, wrapping his arms around me "Okay, I'll go get her." the girl smiled

"Avian!" I heard her shriek "Hey girl, what's up?" I smiled breaking out of this arms to give her a hug. "What are you getting today?" I turned to Ron, "You still have the picture babe?" "Yeah, here." He pulled it out of his pocket and handed it to Kat "This is pretty sweet." he said "Isn't it though, she doesn't think its that good." "Wait... Avi you drew that?" "Yeah, I wanted to add so much to it but I didn't think it was that great when I drew it up in the first place." "Well let me go draw this up, Ron you getting anything?" "Not today, just brought her out here." he smiled pulling me over to the little waiting area "I'm thirsty, I think I need a coffee, lets go grab one real fast." "Tell here we're goin." "I was getting to that... Kat!" I called to her trying to get her to look up from her work. "Vamos a ir a tomar un café, ¿quieres algo?" I asked her in Spanish, Ronnie laughed because he didn't know what I said. Yo quiero un caramelo con leche con un disparo de vainilla y un espresso extra, gracias Avi" she called back to me, I pulled Ronnie's hand out the door. "Okay that sounded like gibberish." "Try Spanish baby." I smiled walking around the corner to the little coffee shop that was just around the corner. "I didn't know you spoke Spanish." "There's a lot you don't know about me baby." I laughed as the lady came to take the drink order. I stood out of the way, while she began to make the drinks. Ronnie had his hands on my sides, I let his fingers trace my ribs. "You know after I get this done, your not gonna touch me for a couple days right?" "Awh baby no, don't be like that." "Well if it hurts as bad as they say it will you'll be lucky if I even touch you." I said leaning back on him. He kissed on my neck as the lady set our drinks on the counter. "If you don't mind me asking... how long have the tow of you been together?" "A little over a year." Ronnie answered her, grabbing the drinks. I sipped on mine as we headed back to the shop

"Avi I was about to text you to tell you I was done with the drawing, come on back, and thanks for the coffee." she smiled, I followed her back to her area, I took my top shirt off, to reveal my bathing suit top. "Damn girl two comments, your pretty fucking ripped, and I didn't think you had so many tattoos! When did you get all these?" "Just when I was on tour with his band." "So where are you wanting this one?" she asked me, "On my ribs, right in this area." I pointed to one of the only bare spots left on that was on that side "Alright, let me put this stencil on you and you can go check it in the mirror. If you want me to shift it around or anything." "Sounds good." I looked in the mirror "Looks good, lets rock." I laid up on her table, I heard the gun start. "Come here babe, just in case I need to squeeze your hand."

"How long ago did you dad pass, Avi?" Kat asked me, "Going on three years," I said looking back on all the memories, I grabbed Ronnie's hand, not out of pain but out of I thought I was going to start crying just thinking of my dad, "I was his baby, he would get me out of trouble, get me out of doing chores around the house so I would sing to his guitar playing, that's why I chose the guitars, he had an acoustic and an electric he would always play." "Awh that's sweet, I knew you was the baby, I just didn't know you were so close." she said looking back down at the tattoo. "Oh yeah, my mom has home videos of me when I was two or three playing the piano at the hospital, and my daddy tearing me away from it, and of course I start crying, and he would tell me that it'd be okay and we would come back in a couple to see my grandma and I would be able to play it some more." "Aw! That's too precious!" she exclaimed "I didn't know that." Ronnie said quietly "Yeah, he was my rock, I would always go to him for everything, they called him 'Cowboy' and all of his friends known me as 'Cowboy's Daughter' they didn't know me by name." "You have two sisters though don't you?" "Yeah, but they were never around when he started getting into bad health. They were done gone and moved out but I stayed behind to help mama with him out, I was his home health nurse basically, I'd wash his feet for him, clip his fingernails put band-aids over his cuts, take him back and fourth to doctors appointments, they said when he passed it hit me the hardest just because I was his baby, and I was with him the longest, but I don't know, the thing that hit me was waking up not hearing his oxygen tank humming, or seeing him sitting at our kitchen table drinking his morning cup of coffee, that's what hit me the hardest." she wiped off some of the excess ink, "Dang, that is terrible, if you don't mind me asking how did he pass?" I was trying to hold back the tears, trying to find the right way to say what I wanted to say with out crying my eyes out. "One night, he went to bed complaining of chest pains, he laid down thinking he just needed some rest to get over it, I went to check up on him, and he was gone, he wasn't breathing, I started to do the CPR compressions but it was too late, it was later said that he was having another heart attack and just so happen he slept thru it and he didn't survive, he just thought that he was having chest pains." I wiped my eyes. "And your the one who found him?" "Yeah, my mom told me to go wake him up." she changed the subject when she saw me wiping my eyes

**An hour later...**

She put the finishing touches on my tattoo and put Vaseline on it to keep it moist, "Your done baby love, go check it in the mirror." When I looked in the mirror I was speechless, I couldn't believe she turned my art into something this amazing. I wanted to cry "Kat, oh my god, I love it, I can't believe this is my drawing!" "Let me wrap it up." she laughed


	4. Chapter 4

We arrived back at the hotel and I couldn't stop looking at my new tattoo, Kat really had out done herself. "Ronnie, how do you plan on us spending our two weeks in L.A?" He came and sat down beside me "Well, since I'm a fucking rock star, we can pretty much do what we want, when we want." he smiled "Look, I didn't know you would get all emotional today, you normally keep everything in, I was shocked to see you open up like you did with Kat." he told me getting up to get something out of the mini fridge. "Well, I try to keep my emotions hid when it comes to my dad and my family, because once daddy died it went all down hill. Like my sisters disown me, my brother can't stand me, and I haven't spoke to my mom since I left Tennessee. But I know keeping your emotions bottled up isn't good for my own well being so, I decided to open up, maybe one day you'll be lucky for me to do it again" I chuckled, "But I do want to tell you this story though about him, did you ever meet my daddy?" I asked kicking back on the couch "I think I did a long time ago." "Well let me tell you."

I started to think of a couple stories I could tell that were funny, "When he was still alive he always tried to be funny, and not funny/funny just you had to be there funny, and he was in the hospital once and they were gonna transfer him to another hospital, we were all in the room cuz we were gonna leave right after the ambulance did. One of the EMT's came and was gonna put him on a stretcher he asked daddy 'Mr. Evan's how you feelin' and daddy being the smart one he is said 'Well, to tell you the truth... I feel with my fingers.' he had the whole west wing of the ER cracking up." "That is kind of funny but I guess you had to be there." "You did, it was great, and then he called me in the kitchen one night when my friend was over, so I went up there to see what he wanted, he told me 'Avi, you know that , where you can find anything you want about any member of your family' I was like yeah, what about it? He then tells me 'I got on there today and found out that my great-great-great-great granddaddy was born naked.' I died laughing." "Now that's a funny story, that one made me laugh." "And I do believe he's watching over me, because before I started dating you I was in a real bad wreck, I was driving around one night and I thought I saw a deer so I swerved to try and miss it, and I hit a tree. My left leg was snapped in two, that's why I walk with a limp at times, I don't know if you've noticed that or not, when cops got on the scene they said I wasn't breathing, they thought I was dead."

"I know this sounds crazy, but you know how people say that they have voices in their head?" he nodded, I got comfortable putting my legs across his lap. "Well, that night, if I forget everything else that happened I won't forget hearing him encouraging me to pull through it." "Wow, that's heavy stuff right there." he smiled at me "I know right, your lucky that I'm showing you this side of me because like I said, it doesn't happen that often, wait, have you spoke to Jeffree today?" "I did earlier, he was just waking up, but that's all he said" "Oh alright, I just realized he wasn't with us when we went to High Voltage." I laughed to myself, he had his hands on my legs, "You cold baby?" he asked "I'm fine, it's probably just right in here actually, not too hot, not too cold." he picked me up and moved where I was laying "Good then you won't mind keeping me warm." He smiled, playing with my fingers. "Ronnie, where would you be, if me and you wasn't together right now?" "Where would I be with my band, or where would I be in general?" "In general." I asked "I'd probably still be picking up the pieces

seen a single Royalty check from them when they owe me a lot." "Can't you sue them?" "I don't want to start up unnecessary drama." "What would be unnecessary about it? They owe you money, are you scared of that punk Craig?" "Fuck no." was all he said turning the T.V on that was my signal that he wanted to shut up about the topic.

I knew not to push his buttons since the time, I went a little too far aggravating him when he was already in a bad mood

[Flashback]

_Ronnie was finishing up a set and he wasn't happy, I don't know why, but I could always tell when he was on stage mad, I caught him as he was going back to the tour bus_

"_Good show baby." _

"_Not right now Avi, I'm pissed they were a couple measures behind the entire last half of the set, let me sit this out." _

_I followed him to the bus, and I tried to lay on him to be all flirty, he needed sex he just didn't know it _

"_I thought I told you, Avian. Leave. Me. Alone"_ _I could hear the anger in his voice but I didn't care, I was drunk, I tried to kiss his neck, that's when it happened, he shoved me back trying to just get me to leave him alone, I fell back not being able to catch myself, and I hit my head on the floor. So hard it knocked me unconscious._

_I felt a slight breeze on my face Ronnie was trying to get me to come back too._

[Flashback]

I know he really wasn't too violent towards me, but he did have trouble with his anger management, he had a quick fuse to start an argument, which I find hilarious because I'm the exactly the same way. He didn't hit me, he just shoved me and the fact I had a concussion from the fall he is extra careful around me now

[sorry this chapter is kind of suckish but I'm kind of sleep deprived right now and I can't think of anything good to write. I promise throughout the day tomorrow I'll write down ideas as they come to my head and make something juicy out of them:)]


	5. Chapter 5

**Two weeks later.**

I was on my way back to the house, Ronnie and the guys were practicing, I couldn't keep my mind on the road, let alone what was in front of me. I didn't want to come back home, but with Warped tour coming up we had to. I heard my phone ringing, I looked down trying to reach my phone, I grabbed it seeing it was Ronnie.

"Baby I'm driving." "I know you are, I just wanted to see where you were." I looked around "Just going down a back road, I thought it would be a nice change of scenery." I laughed "Okay I'll see you when you get home alright?" "Love you baby." I said hanging up on him.

I didn't remember much after our phone conversation, I woke up in the hospital, with IV's in my arm and an oxygen tube taped to my face, I looked around and saw that my arm was wrapped up, and my foot was elevated. I saw Ronnie sitting waiting on me to come back around, Jacky was sitting at my feet, he noticed I was awake. "Ronnie." was all he had to say to get his attention "Do you know what happened?" I asked. I went to push my hair off of my face and noticed I had a set of stitches on my forehead. "After you got off the phone with me, either you feel asleep at the wheel or something must have spooked you because you swerved off the road and hit a tree. They said you were lucky because you were thrown out of the car." I looked at him, I could tell he'd been worrying, just the look in his eyes told the story. "What? I want to see my car! I want to go home!" I told him trying to get up, but I couldn't my back was so sore. "Baby just calm down, are you hurting?" "Yeah, of course but it's bearable." I told him.

I heard a knock on the door "Come in?" I said "Well, it's good to see you awake, how you feeling?" the guy that had to be the doctor asked me "I've been better." I grabbed one of extra pillows and held it in my lap "I just got all your X-Rays in, you have a clean break on you arm and you shattered the heal of your left foot." _Great. _I mumbled to myself. "And I'm sorry for your loss." I looked at him like he was crazy "Loss?" I asked "You didn't know?" "Know what?" Why wasn't he telling me things I hate doctors "You were around 2 and a half months pregnant, but you lost the baby with the impact." I looked at Ronnie, tears started rolling down my eyes. I honestly didn't know I was pregnant. "I'll have a nurse check back in with you in a little bit, push the button if you need anything okay." he walked out

"Jacky, can I have a minute?" Ronnie asked him as soon as the doctor shut the door, Jacky got up, Ronnie looked a little angered "Did you know?" "That I had a living thing inside my stomach? No I would have told you." "But he said you were two months along" Ronnie said "Well people really don't start showing until the 5th or 6th month, and wasn't getting sick or anything, I honestly didn't know." "Alright I believe you. Can you scoot over some, I want to hold you in my arms." she smiled that smiles that always got to me. I scooted over some, "Watch my arm, and my leg as well." I laughed but my ribs and back hurt so bad it was more whimper. "I will always be here for you baby, I hope you know that, even if the band has to bail out of warped." "Don't talk like that baby, I will be there to support there whether I'm in a wheelchair or lugging around a pair of crutches." "Okay baby we can do it like that." he smiled, Jacky cane back in "I think I'm about to go, looks like you too are trying to get all cozy." "Be careful, See ya later dude." Ronnie told him

[I swear soon I will start posting longer chapters, I just feel burnt out cuz I got two days of school left before I get out for a break, so soon and thanks for all the positive feed back XOXO Stars and Studs]


	6. Chapter 6

**A few days later**

I had loads of celebrity's coming to check up on me, anyone from Andy Sixx to the Millionaires came to visit. Ronnie had stayed by my side the entire time, it let me know he would really be there for me through my best and my worst days, and I loved him for it. They was telling me that within the week they would able to send me home, but it would have to go through physical therapy for my leg, and I know that it sucks I would rather go with out my leg than to go through that mess, Ronnie was chatting with Jacky and Ryan, I had my phone up dating my social medias, Twitter, my Official Facebook fan page

_Thank you guys so so much for all the flowers and well wishes that have been sent my way, I love you guys to death, hopefully I'm gonna be out of this hospital by the end of the week, then on my way to physical therapy. And I hope the food's better than this garbage they've been feeding me here, Gross_

I hit send and laughed at myself, as Ronnie brought me another thing of flowers and chocolates a fan had dropped off at the nurses station, I read the card _Hope250 you get better soon and you better be walking by the start of Warped tour._

"By the way it looks you have more fans than I do?"

"That's not possible, your a fucking rock star, and I'm just a groupie." I said sitting up

"Your more than just a groupie, your the love of my life." he walked over to me and sat on the side of the bed. He did his best to scoot me over to him with out making any of my machines or hoses go off, he kissed the top of my head, "They told me that you might be able to get those stitches out by this after noon." he smiled kissing the top of my hair "Really, well I wish I didn't have to spent 6 weeks in a cast so I could walk in crutches instead of using a wheelchair." he laughed

"Bet, if there's a time you don't want to use your wheelchair I will carry you. I mean I can lift like 250 and your all of 140, plus about 2 pounds for each cast." "That's why I love you." I turned the TV on and started flipping through the channels and saw that the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles were on. "Oh baby I love this movie, sit here and watch it with me please?" "Of course, let me go talk the nurse into letting you have some popcorn." "Sounds good." I said as he got up, seconds later he came back with a couple bags of popcorn "Your charm? Or your good looks?" I asked him as he put them into the microwave, "Which ninja turtles is this one babe?" he asked with his back turned to me, "The second one I think." "That's my favorite one." "That's why I love you, it's mine too." I smiled as he came over to me with my popcorn, I scooted over as he put his arm around me.

[sorry again so short I swear i'll get better at this it's just I have a friend over and we've been busy.]


	7. Chapter 7

The movie was about half way over and Ronnie's phone started ringing, "I gotta take this babe, be right back." he kissed my cheek and jet out the door like the building was on fire, but it was like as soon as the door shut he was coming back through it "What was that about?" I asked him being curious, "Have you heard of Bryan Stars? He does online videos for rock/metal bands." "Is he that kid that looks like a blonde Cory Matthews?" "Yes! I thought the same thing, he's wanting to do another interview with the band, but he want's to include you." he smiled "Me, Why?" I asked muting the TV "He heard your acoustics in the background the last time he interviewed us." "But when?" "He told me as soon as you get out of this hell hole we can meet up." "That's awesome baby." "I know, and if you want I'll take you to go get your hair done, and some new clothes." "That's so sweet of you, I would love that." there was a knock on my door "Come in." I said with a smile "The Dr. sent me to see what color you want your casts. Because we're out of some colors." "Well for my arm, like highlighter yellow or neon green. And on my leg something around neon pink." "Oh well I know we have those colors, we're about to take your stitches out make up your casts and you should be out of here before 9 o'clock tonight." She smiled "That's awesome." I told her "Another nurse is going to come get those stitches out in a second, I know you'd be glad to get those rotten things out of your forehead." She smiled

**A couple hours later...**

I no longer had ugly stitches in my forehead, and I had two bright casts on my arm and my leg, we was just having to wait on my crutches and my wheelchair, the nurse made the cast on my arm to where my fingers could still grip something if I needed to, and they said they would give me both so if I started to hurt in my arm or leg Ronnie would be able to push me around. I managed to change into some pajama pants and a tank top, I rolled one leg up to expose my cast. The nurse came in to have me, well Ronnie sign my release forms since I broke the arm I write with, I used my crutches down to the main floor as he pulled our rental car around. I climbed in the best I could

"I can't wait to be back in our own bed." I said as he was pulling out of the parking lot. "I know, I hate sleeping in hospitals. Their waiting areas are always suckish." he laughed

"I'm just glad they let you come home tonight. One of the nurses told me they thought it was going to be the end of the week." he said grabbing my good hand, he turned the radio on and we rode in silence mostly, I would have spoke to him more but I was so tired. I was so relieved when he pulled up to our house, a nice house in Vegas was hard to find but as Ron told me "When your rich, you can pull a few strings." he killed the motor and came over to open my door.

"We're home, let me help you up the stairs, we don't need you slipping on anything." "I think I got it, just stand guard." I laughed getting out of the car slowly. I loved how he wanted to help me, that would get old fast though, I hobbled up the steps making sure I had a firm grip on the hand rail. I was only gone for like a week but it felt like a year, "Baby, you need to go check on Charlie. Bring him in here." I smiled plopping down on the couch. "You sure, he might try to bite you." "I'll just hit him with one of my casts." I smiled as he made his way to the pin in the back yard. "Mommy's home." I heard Ronnie telling him as I heard his claws clicking on the tile floor of our kitchen. My face lit up when I saw him. "Come here, Charlie, I've missed you." Ron let his leash go and he ran towards me. "Sit. Charlie sit." I said as he was trying to climb up the couch. He listened to me, I scooted to there I could pet him with my good hand, "Mommy's missed you, yes her has, oh yes her has, Charlie, lay down baby or daddy will put you back out." I sat back out on the couch and started flipping through the channels. "You hungry babe?" I heard Ronnie ask me from the kitchen "A little, but maybe a sandwich or a bowl of cereal will do me over until morning." "Okay, you sure?" "Yeah." he brought me a bowl or cheerios

I got ready for bed I managed to get comfortable, I pulled the covers up and over me, I didn't even remember telling him good night, I passed out I was so sleepy, but I couldn't say comfortable, at around 10 o'clock I felt Ronnie crawling beside me, he kissed my cheek, but the morning came sooner than I wanted it too, I heard Ronnie getting up, he had to start putting stuff on the tour bus, hopefully I'd be in a walking boot by the time we leave out "I'll be outside, our bus driver just pulled up, he wants me to help him out with some stuff today, if you need me text me or call me okay?" he asked pinning me down to the bed "Okay, give me a kiss." he leaned down to kiss me once, "Be careful, you don't even have to get out of bed if you don't want to." he smiled kissing me again and running out the door.

**A month later...**

I had two weeks left in my arm cast, and my doctor gave me a walking boot for my leg, Bryan Stars was coming on the bus to interview me and Ronnie today, I was kind of excited about that, I'd never been in an interview before, just stood on the sidelines while Ronnie spoke, I threw my bags on Ron's bed, "He's here," I heard Jacky tell Ronnie, I made my way back to the living area of the bus "Avian, good seeing you." Brian said "Have a seat." I smiled "Okay, so Avian." he started trying to be all serious. "Cut the shit Bryan, call me Avi, or Av, that's what everyone else calls me" "Alright well how's it been, you doin' better, looks like your feelin all better, I did a video when you first had your wreck, I hope you know you have a big fan base." "Well I have some loyal twitter followers, and some crazy people on Instagram that follow Ron and I both, I would have people sending me flowers from all around this country giving me well wishes, their all too precious." "So, with the first question, RebelLoveSong from twitter ask: "How do you deal with the crazy obsessed fan girls that haul themselves at Ronnie and the other band members?" "Avi, tell them about the time security had to tear you off of this girl in Phoenix." I heard Ryan say from one of the bunks. "Yes Avi, tell me this story." Bryan laughed stroking his invisible beard, trying to look intrigued "Well, that was a funny story, let me start off by telling you what she had on, she had one of the shortest skirts on, it looked like a fucking rubber band was wrapped around her waist, she had one of the ugliest halter tops on, one of those girls you could spot out of a crowd."

"I followed her everywhere she went, I saw her weasle her way up to the stage reaching up trying to grab at the guys, like a normal fan girl, the thing that pissed me off was she flashed Ronnie, and then cut her eyes over at me, like she thought she was hot shit. I found her after the show, being all nice, Jacky you can vouch for that, asking if she enjoyed the show and junk she decides to get an attitude with me, so I got one back with her, she shoved me. I remember taking my earrings out throwing my bracelets and necklace on the ground, then I heard Ronnie telling me to stop, that I was gonna kill her I didn't care, bitch don't get an attitude with me, no ma'am, but the funny thing is I broke a couple bones in her face, I got a couple scratches on me, Ryan was laughing the entire time, he told me "Avian, please don't ever do something like that again, with out me, I have never saw you fight, and that shit scared me." I laughed at the memories.

**About an hour later, still cutting up laughing with Bryan**

"Our viewers have been asking me if I can ask you to play something acoustic, are you up for that with your arm?" "Yeah, I taught myself to play with both hands, Baby go get my guitar." I told Ronnie, he went to get it, "Avi, why does your guitar look like the Hulk punched it?" "Well, my daddy passed this down to me before he passed away and when he bought it they weren't making the acoustics with pick guards, so when you strum down to play it would wear at the wood and that's what happened here. I just like it because all the songs I know that have came out it when he was alive. What do you guys want me to play? Rock? Country?" "You can play what ever you want to play." Ronnie told me, I thought for a second, "My daddy taught me this," I said as I started to strum the opening cords of 'Mama Tried' by Merle Hagard. I finished the song up "One final question before we sign off, What are your 4th of July plans?" "Knowing that one right there, he'll probably do it up big. Light up an entire city with fireworks just cause he can."

[Kinda sucky way to end a chapter and I'm sorry about that, we went to watch a firework show tonight, I tried to make this chapter longer but I was starting to sound off like I was ramblling or something of that matter, so hopefully within the week i'll be posting some juicy stuff again]


	8. Chapter 8

We started Warped Tour, I would follow the bus in Ronnie's vehicle and knowing that I couldn't go thirty minutes with out talking to him he had one of them blue tooth hands free devices installed so I wouldn't get distracted. I decided to call Ronnie, I needed a road trip partner, and he was on the bus, "Call Ronnie." I said pushing the little button to send it through, it rang a couple times and I finally heard his voice on the other end. "Hey baby." I said lighting a cigarette "Do you know how far we are from stopping?" "Like almost 100 miles, and we'll be stopping for the night, playing first thing tomorrow I hope." "Oh yeah, the set list for Warped is always posted first thing in the morning." "Yeah, its the only thing that sucks about playing, because we never know what time we're gonna go on." "Maybe it'll be early before it gets smoldering hot out." "I hope so, people get crazy in the heat baby" "I know they do." I laughed, "How's Charlie enjoying the ride?" he asked me "Well he climbed over the backseat and laid down for awhile, now he's chillin in the passenger seat by me." "Awh, you get online much to day?" "Yeah, hardly anyone was playing though, its not as fun when your the only one playing."

"You know I never have understood that game, it's just people running around shooting people. But hey I'm a lover, not a fighter." "I would say you wouldn't ever hurt a fly, but I gotta give it to you baby, you can fight like a man when you get mad enough." I heard his laugh, god I loved his laugh. "I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep, Cause I'd miss you babe, and I don't wanna miss a thing." I started to sing, to see if Ronnie would finish the chorus, "Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do, I'd still miss you babe, and I don't wanna miss a thing, Lying close to you, feeling your heart beating, and I'm wondering what you're dreaming, wondering if it's me you're seeing, then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together, and I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever, forever and ever." "That's why I love you baby." I told him "I never knew you liked Aerosmith." "I wasn't very big on the band, but that song is a classic." "This is true." I laughed following them onto an overpass "I wish we could hurry up and stop for the night, so I can take this itchy boot off my foot, and I can snuggle with you, while your playing modern warfare 3." "Only about another 20 minutes and we'll be stopping and you can rest baby."

We stopped off for the night, I turned the engine off and grabbed Charlies leash. "Come on, Baby boy" I got out and let Charlie climb over the center console, and he jumped out, I lit a cigarette and waited on him to do his business, the guys started filing off the bus, they wanted to go shopping or whatever, Ronnie was the last off the bus, of course, Charlie started to growl at him, because he couldn't tell who he was "It's just me, boy, sit. Good boy, Charlie." he knelt down to pet him, he stood back up and came to stand by me, he put his arm around me. "What are you doin?" he asked "Just looking at the stars, their so pretty." "It's a pretty night out." he told me "I remember when I was a kid, I would lay out and watch the stars until my mom would say it was time to come in, but it's not the same, in the city. There's too many lights to really soak it in, put me in a field out in the middle of nowhere and I can watch the stars til I fall asleep." "That's cool, I guess being raised up in Vegas, you never really notice the finer things like that, to tell you the truth I've never really "Stopped to smell the flowers" as one would say." "Well you should stop to smell them, they smell amazing." I joked with him "Hey I think the guys want to go get something to eat, you wanna go with? Or just have them bring us something back?" he said putting his hands on my sides, "I really don't want to do anymore riding for tonight, I'll stay here." "Well I guess I'll stay too, just to settle down some, I feel dead." he laughed

The guys left, and I crashed down on Ronnie's bed, "Are you gonna play the Xbox tonight?" "Maybe for a little bit." he answered as I took the boot of my foot. He made his way back to our room and he turned the TV on, he pulled his shirt off, and kicked back on the bed, I curled up in a ball and watched him play. Let him loose a couple missions, I thought to myself, then he will be angry and that's when the sex is the greatest, I laughed to myself. "Whats so funny?" he asked with his face locked on the screen "Just thinking about something." I could tell he was starting to get angry at the game, he was threatening throwing the controller, using every curse word in the English language, finally he ended up throwing the controller across the room. I sat up and straddled his lap, I kissed him once, he caught my drift and pulled me closer to him, I could tell he wanted this about as much as I did, his hands made their way up my shirt, it tickled but I loved it, he kissed down my neck, I loved the feeling of his breath on my neck, then he bared down, I should have expected that but I didn't, I screamed out in pain but, then moaned with the pleasure, he pulled his shirt off and I kissed down his neck, working my way down his stomach, just short of his waist line.

I looked at the time it was around midnight, and I heard the guys coming back on the bus, "Baby, are you gonna get back up, or just let them think we're asleep?" "They can think we're asleep, they'll think I beat you if you go out there, between the hickeys and the bite marks," he laughed he wrapped an arm around me and pulled me up on his stomach, "I love you baby." he said as I got myself situated on his stomach, "I love you too, but now we really need to get some king of sleep because you don't know what time your going on in the morning."

**The next morning**

Ronnie was up before me and that kinda shocked me, I got up and got dressed, I put some shorts on and a baggy tank top, Ronnie was doing my make up, when Ryan came to see what we was doing "Dude! she's got you doing her make up?" "She told me that she always wanted a guy that could do eyeliner better than her and just so happens, I'm that guy for her." he smiled kissing my nose "Yeah, that's what she said, haha," he laughed, "We're about to head out, you guys comin?" "Yeah give us a second." Ronnie said, I slipped my converse on "Your not wearing your boot today?" he asked me, "Gonna try to do with out it, if my ankle or leg starts hurting, you can just give me piggy back rides everywhere we go today." I smiled, walking down the steps after him, I looked at the set list they were getting to play on the main stage, at around noon, I checked the bands that were playing before them, Blood on the dance floor has the stage before them, I loved those guys, they were just fun to be around, dahvie and jayy, Ronnie had me by the hand maneuvering me through the crowd, I didn't ask questions, I just followed them, he stopped at the Umbrella Clothing tent, I saw Jeffree, he had his back turned to me, he was talking to a little girl, how sweet, she walked off, he saw Ronnie and I sitting there "Damn, when did you guys show up?" "Not even 5 minutes ago, why did we miss something?" I light a cigarette and laughed "When you going on?" "Oh we're after Blood on the Dance floor." "Right on. So are you just bull shitting around til then?" "Yeah I guess unless Ronnie gets caught up with a signing or something." "You don't have to be shoved up his ass all day, you can hang out with me til his call time if you want?" "That'll be cool," I turned to Ronnie, "Don't get lost or nothing alright." "I won't get lost I promise baby," he stood up and put his hands on my sides. "I love you." he kissed me once, "Love you too"

[Sorry it's been so long since I've posted anything for this story, I've just been living my life and I haven't really had the time to post nothing I tried to make this long, but it was starting to feel like I was rambling so I cut it short. If you have any ideas message me, and I take very well to criticism very well, so if you have any tips or pointers feel free to post them. Love you Stars and Studs XOXO]


	9. Chapter 9

About an hour had passed and I was sitting with Jeffree watching him talking to his fans, I was helping out selling some of the merchandise, one of best selling shirts was the baggy tank that said 'Blunts, Bitches and Bath Salts.' I found it funny, I light up a cigarette and kicked back for a second, seeing everyone rocking out, I wanted to mosh but Ronnie wouldn't let me, I felt a pair of arms snake around my neck, I knew them tattoos anywhere, I mean the six tentacle octopus kinda gave it away, "Look who I found, Avian" I turned around and saw Kat Von D, she had her black hair pulled back in a loose pony tail, which wasn't like her, every time I've seen her she's wore her hair down. "Hair pulled back?" I said trying not to blow my smoke in their faces, "It's freaking hot out here." she laughed. "I've been sitting here on my ass all day helping Jeffrees tee shirts. For the most part my ass has been in front of a fan." I smiled "What time is it?" I asked Ron, "Uhm they have a few more songs and then it'll be us up." "Holy shit really? I've been so preoccupied helping them sell shirts I didn't even notice what band was playing." I told him throwing my cigarette down, "Lets head to the stage, you don't need to be late for your own set list." I smiled he took me by the hand, we met up with the other guys on the left wing of the stage area

Blood on the Dance Floor finished up their last set and they moved their stuff off the stage, I helped them set up amps and speakers and untangle cords, when Ronnie goes into his show persona he turns into someone else, I mean he's still the sexy Ronnie, but he gets so serious. I heard Jacky playin through a few riffs before they actually got started, I was standing up on the stairs of the stage, and Ronnie came back over to where I was, "I love you baby" he said pulling me too him for a kiss "I love you too, now go there's like 10,000 people waiting for you!" I laughed their opening song was "The Drug in Me is you" I made my way around to the front of the stage, trying to ease my way around the mosh pit that was forming, they always had one for 'Good bye Graceful', and 'Raised by Wolves', was singing along word for word, zoning everything out, they were a couple songs into their set, and I heard him start telling a story, it was about when he was on drugs and in jail, it made me tear up, because people really didn't know how hard he had it when he was with the other band, "On another note, Have any of you seen my girlfriend?" he asked over the microphone, "Seriously you guys, where is she?" he laughed when he saw me standing front and center, "Imma need you to come up here for something, I need to ask you something" I had some people pick me up and put me back on the stage to keep me from having to walk back around to the stairs. "Really Ronnie? Right now?" I laughed as he grabbed my hand. "Avi, tell everyone Hi!" he said with a lot of energy. "How's everybody doin? Ronnie, why am I up here again?" I asked "Oh... That" he smiled

"Well the reason I brought you up on stage is not that I want you to sing, even though these guys would sure love to here it." He smiled that smile that drove me crazy, "But, we've been together for what, going on 3 years now?" "Yeah so, what's that gotta do with this tour?" "Well..." he scratched the back of his head, and then he got down on one knee. "Will you marry me?" he asked, I couldn't believe he did this, here off all places, I took a second to take it all in, he just asked me to marry him, in the middle of his set, I realized that I hadn't gave him an answer. I shook my head with a yes, I couldn't make any words come out I was speechless, he jumped to his feet and put a ring on my finger "When we get off this tour, I'll take you get a better ring." he told me in his ear, he pulled me close to kiss him. "Finish your set, and we can celebrate" I said getting off the stage

[sorry soo short, I haven't posted anything in awhile and I want to get back into it soon, so here's the start of it, hope you like it, and i'm open for criticisim]


End file.
